With a Sense of Deep Peace
by SweetG
Summary: - Puck/Kurt undertones- ... Sarah Puckerman turns eleven one rainy day. She is torn between going to her brother's room and just fool around on his computer, or sit down on the living room's couch quietly until someone comes home.


Sarah Puckerman turns eleven one rainy day.

She's alone in her house, because she got out of school early and mama had to take an extra shift, and Noah is probably in detention (_again)_.

She is torn between going to her brother's room and just fool around on his computer, or sit down on the living room's couch quietly until someone comes home to be with her.

Because, most days she feels kinda lonely but that's alright. She can live with that, it's not anyone's fault that mom has to work alot, or that bobeshi can't really stay with them that much, or that Noah's got a life that_right now can't include her, because of their age gape_. And it's also not their fault that she doesn't have a father

So it's not their fault. It's especially not their fault that she doesn't know how to make friends and is almost always doing things by herself.

That's why most days she's okay. But today, today she wants a hug. She wants a hug, and a kiss (_great_ but she doesn't do physical affection on the regular), and to be reminded of how much her family loves her.

But she's alone.

She decides to go to her own room and start her homework.

When Sarah has completed most of her math assignment, someone starts ringing the bell.

She shouldn't go and open the door, unless she knows who is on the other side, is what mom and Noah always tell her; but she always forgets.

"Oh, hello there." On the other side of the door, there's a guy that could be maybe two or three years older than her, standing under a colorful umbrella and wearing colorful clothes and an even more colorful smile.

"Hi? Can I... help you?"

"I'm looking for a certain Sarah Puckerman whose birthday happens to be today. Would you know where to find her?" He sounds polite and secure and non-threatening, and his smile is so _bright_ that Sarah can't help but being honest (and maybe her mom is right that she shouldn't stay alone, if she is so eager to talk to strangers when she knows she shouldn't...).

"That's me. And you are?"

The boy's smiles grows a few inches and Sarah feels a little giddy all of a sudden, and if her skin was paler she would probably be blushing; she resists the urge to fidget.

"My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm friends with your brother, Noah." He waits a few seconds after that, as if to let her digest the information (which she appreciates, because she's honestly shocked that this... _kurt_person is older than fourteen), then he says:

"Happy birthday."

She blinks owlishly a few times.

"Uh, thanks? Do you... do you want to wait for Noah to come home? I... I am not actually sure where he is, but he should be coming soon."

The _Kurt _character's smile gets softer, somewhat.

"He sent me. See, he's kind of busy right now, and doesn't want you to be alone on your eleventh birthday, so I thought this would be a fantastic opportunity to get me a wonderful shopping partner. Don't you think so?"

From what she gets, the guy wants her to go shopping with him.

It beats doing her homework on her empty house.

_****__**:::...:::**_

Puck feels like shit. Like a fucking dick. Because one thing's not wanting to hang out that much with the midget because she's not even twelve, but it's another thing to _forget her fucking birthday, what the actual fuck. _  
He's pretty sure that makes him an asshole of a brother. Pretty damn sure.

He's on his way home from what'sherface's house (she'll probably never want to see him again, since he couldn't actually bring himself to do a thing), when he gets a text from Hummel (whom he's kind of been avoiding for some time now, mostly because the dude makes him feel weird stuff that he shouldn't feel)..

It says: _Don't be mad, but I took your sister to the mall. It's her birthday, and you forgot. And no child should be alone in such a special day._

His first thought after getting that text is a sound _what the fuck, how did he know about my sister's birthday?_The next thing he feels is a deep surge of gratitude. After that, he feels even worse, and texts back: _thanks, dude._

He gets an: _I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to forget, Puckerman. Now drag your ass down here. I told her you had sent me to accompany her._

After he answers that he'll be there in ten, he tries for awhile to kill all the sneaking bastard butterflies that keep trying to hijack his body.

_**:::...:::**_

Sarah Puckerman turns eleven one rainy day.

That same day, she meets an awesome guy called Kurt Hummel. He takes her to the mall, and halfway through a seriously intense shopping spree, her brother joins them, kissing her forehead and wishing her a_happy birthday, shrimp_ that sounds just like what she needed today.

Most days she's okay with being alone. Today? Today she laughs when Kurt tells Noah that _he should buy something decent to wear while they're here, becauser his eyes can take only so much target._

(And maybe she starts planning to marry Kurt. But that's a secret. She's got the sneaky feeling that Noah wouldn't be too happy about them getting married..)

_**:::...:::**_


End file.
